You are not alone
by MovieNerd4
Summary: SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS! Do not keep reading if you have not seen it. My take on what happens between Rey and Leia once Rey returns from the mission. May turn into a multiple chapter not sure yet. This is my first attempt at a story!
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS

Hey guys! This is my first story it just popped into my head after seeing the new Star Wars film!

SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS

Enjoy!

I walk off the ship, my heart aching and eyes burning from holding back tears. Everything seems to be in slow motion, Chewie runs past me with a limp Finn in his arms. I should be concerned about Finn, the mysterious man who has stolen my heart somewhere along this long and painful journey. But all I can think of is finding Leia. I don't have to look very hard though, because she seems to have found me. I turn to my right as she emerges from the crowd. She stops and we make eye contact, oh god the pain in her eyes almost crushes me. I can feel her grief, her pain, and her sorrow. She takes a few steps forward, we are inches apart and she pulls me into her arms. I don't know who needed the hug more, her or me. She holds me as I cry and I get lost in thought, he was the closest thing to a father figure I have ever had, the closest thing I will ever have. I am pulled out of my thoughts by a trembling feeling that vibrates through my whole body. It takes me a second to realize that it's Leia; the ever-strong General is falling apart in my arms her body shaking with silent sobs. I tighten my hold on her and she reciprocates, burying her face in my neck to hide the tears from the bystanders. After what feels like hours she takes a deep breath to calm herself, gives me one big squeeze then lets go. She smiles and squeezes my hands. An officer approaches. "General" he says. She closes her eyes one last time, takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. When her eyes open there is no indication of a woman who has lost everything and everyone she loves, her son to the dark side, a woman who has lost the love of her life, her soul mate, her husband; only the strong General who is ready to lead her people to the final victory we have all been waiting for. She turns to the young officer and begins walking back to the base, giving her orders, people part making a path as the ever-strong General strides by. I watch her leave and think to myself, as long as I am here, and Finn and Chewie she will never be truly alone, I'll make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leia's POV**

I feel it, deep down inside of me I feel it; Han is dead. It is as if the world stops, I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't move. All I feel is searing pain through my body, running through my veins like fire. My son, my little boy has taken the life of Han. I've lost them both. Emptiness, that's all I feel, a hollow longing where Han and I used to be connected. It's gone.

I come back to reality, everyone is cheering, and the planet has been destroyed. I should feel happy but I feel nothing, I'm numb. I look over at a concerned young officer, I give her the best smile I can, it' not much but it works she looks away. Then I hear it, shouts that the Millennium Falcon has returned; but with one less pilot aboard, a pilot that will never come home. Han will never come home. Once again the wind is taken out of me with such force that I have to sit. I won't see him walking down the ramp, I won't see his lopsided grin; I won't get to hear him call me "Princess or your Worship". I won't get to hear his voice ever again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I push myself up off the stool and head to the door.

As I approach the Millennium Falcon I see a young girl come down the ramp, Rey. I have never met the girl before, but something in me knows it's her. As I approach she turns and we make eye contact. I can feel her pain and sorrow pooling in her eyes. I walk up to her and when we are mere inches away I pull her into a hug. She clutches me and I hold her back just as tightly. I needed this, a hug; something to ground me in a time where nothing feels real. I feel her shaking and I hold her tighter, my eyes rising to look at the Falcon, as I do memories come rushing back. The fights in the hallways, the intense love that once filled those rusty walls. The passionate stolen kisses in the corridors, the nights of passion in his bunk, the times he held me as I grieved for what was lost over all of these years. The time I watched him take off after I chased him screaming at him, when all the rage and anger over our son had become too much. So much love in on big hunk of junk. I don't even realize I'm crying until Rey tightens her hold on me. I begin to choke on sobs, keeping them silent as I hide my head against her. I have to be strong I tell myself. I take some deep breaths and release the girl. I look into her eyes, there is something familiar about her, I know those eyes, but I can't put my finger on it. Someone approaches, "General" I hear. I close my eyes, square my shoulders and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes I can feel my mask slip into place. I turn towards the voice "Yes" I answer as we begin to walk. The crowd parts as I come through giving orders for everyone to return to their stations. I avoid eye contact not wanting to see the pity in their eyes. There is no time to break now; Han would be pissed if I did. I smile as I hear his voice in my head "There's my Princess".


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I have about 2 or 3 more chapters in my head and I will get them up soon!

 **Rey's POV**

After hours in the squad room we all finally get to go to our rooms. I take a nice long cold shower and change for bed. Only once I get into bed I can't seem to sleep. Something or rather someone is keeping me up; Leia to be exact. There is something about her that keeps my mind racing. She seemed so familiar when I met her, like I had known her my whole life. Stepping off the Falcon I just knew she was there, I knew it was her even though I had never seen her before in my lifetime. There was something about her that made me trust her instantly, she was almost motherly. Maybe it's just because she had such a strong connection with Han, yeah that's it. He had said she was force sensitive; maybe that's why we are connected. I try to sleep but there is an overwhelming sense of sorrow, distress and grief and for once it is not mine. It is as if my body is acting on its own accord, I get up and put my robe on.

I walk down a hallway, once again my feet acting on their own. I end up in a room that has a brilliant view of the sky, I am so mesmerized by it that I almost miss the small figure to my right. It's Leia, her shoulders are hunched, shaking with muffled sobs. I walk around and kneel in front of her; her long greying hair hiding her face.

"Leia" I say.

"Everyone I love dies" she whispers.

"My home planet, my people, parents, biological and adoptive, Han, my son…." She cries the last word broken off in a sob.

"I'm alone" The sobs coming in full force now, no longer muffled by her hand, just loud and heart wrenching.

"Look at me" I say as my heart breaks a little more.

"Leia look at me" I say again; her name catching her attention. She looks up, eyes swollen and red, her cheeks sunken and pale. I take her hands in mine.

"You are not alone, you have Chewie, Finn, Luke and me, heck you have a whole army that would do anything for you." I say as she squeezes my hands tighter.

She looks at me and bursts into tears. I pull her into a hug and she latches onto me like her life depends on it.

"He's dead. Han's dead, my Flyboy" She sobs.

"I know" I reply, my own eyes glazing over, I pull her a little tighter hoping to take some of the pain away.

"I know"


End file.
